New Year Gift?
by Nutrijellu
Summary: Masih jam 9 Malam dan Minseok sudah mengantuk. Apa yang dilakukan Jongdae supaya hyungnya tidak mengantuk lagi? #badsummary. An EXO fanfiction. CHENMIN with OTHER COUPLE! GJ! Summary ganyambung! Happy New Year 2015, all! RnR


**N****ew ****Y****ear ****G****ift ****?**

**Cast: **ChenMin! With EXO OT12

**Rating: **T++! –biar aman(?), _**M!**_

**Disclaimer**: Story is MINE, The Cast Belongs to GOD and theirself. Except the Story is pure from my brain! _**I'm Not Do a Plagiat in here!**_

**Summary:** Masih jam 9 Malam dan Minseok sudah mengantuk. Apa yang dilakukan Jongdae supaya _hyung_nya tidak mengantuk lagi? #badsummary. An EXO fanfiction. CHENMIN with OTHER COUPLE! GJ! Summary ganyambung! Happy New Year 2015, all!

**A/N: **Hai! Kembalilah diriku setelah sekian lama menghilang #Wasek. Kali ini bawain FF Chenmin. GJ Pula :v. Sudahlah. Ku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi/? Baca aja yes! :v

**WARNING! : TYPO, GJ kebangetan! Aneh!, OOC!, YAOI! OT12! NYEREMPET KE M! No Plagiat, yes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**-Nutrijellu-**

Minseok merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Ia sudah merasa mengantuk sekarang. Ia melirik jam. Masih jam 9 malam. Dihari biasa, seharusnya Ia telah tertidur pulas saat ini.

"Minseok hyuuung~" Minseok memeluk gulingnya mendengar panggilan manja itu. Ia kenal dengan suara itu tanpa harus menoleh. Ya, itu suara _roomates_ nya, Kim Jong Dae.

"Hmm.." Minseok membalas sekenanya. Ia mulai menutup matanya. Matanya sangat berat ini. Ya~ Dia seharian ini bekerja untuk membuat kue bersama Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk makan malam tadi. Entah mengapa para member merajuk ingin dibuatkan kue untuk merayakan Tahun Baru nanti. Eh, belum genap jam 7, kue itu telah habis tak tersisah. Ya, sekarang adalah akhir Desember. Tepatnya tanggal 31 Desember dan tengah malam nanti akan menjadi 1 Januari.

"Kau tak berpikiran untuk tidur, bukan?" Jongdae mulai duduk di ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah ranjang Minseok—jangan kalian pikir _roomates_ selalu tidur berdua di satu ranjang—yang hanya dibatasi dengan meja kecil ditengah-tengahnya.

"Sejak Setengah jam yang lalu bahkan, Jongdae," balas Minseok pelan. Nadanya terdengar serak. Sepertinya Minseok benar-benar lelah.

"Tapi, hyuuung! Tahun Baru kurang 3 jam lagi!"

"Kau bisa membangunkanku pada pukul 11 malam dan aku tak akan melewatkan pergantian tahun, bukan?" Ujar Minseok asal.

"Tapi kan gak seruuu!" Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Minseok yang tengah menutup matanya. Jongdae mulai menggoyangkannya sedikit lebih keras berharap agar hyungnya itu merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongdae pun akhirnya memukul pelan bahu Minseok. Masih sama, tidak ada jawaban. Jongdae menghela nafas kesal. Ia memukul bahu Minseok dengan keras bahkan hingga terdengar suara 'Plak' keras. Namun Minseok malah membalasnya dengan pukulan yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"Awwwh!" Jongdae merintih mendapat pukulan jitu dari Minseok. Namun, wajahnya kembali kesal saat melihat Minseok malah membalikkan badan membelakanginya. Jongdae mendengus kesal.

"Minseok hyung!" Seru Jongdae kesal. Karena dirinya telah terlanjur kesal, Ia tak tanggung-tanggungnya segera menggelitiki pinggang Minseok—salah satu bagian sensitif seorang Minseok yang _seharusnya_ tidak boleh ada yang menggelitiknya.

"Ah, Ahahahaha~! Hentikan—Ahaha—Hentikan perbuatanmu, Kim Jong Dae! Ahahaha!" Minseok bergerak-gerak dan berguling guling kegelian. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya dapat memperlihatkan senyuman geli dan puasnya. Akhirnya hyungnya ini mau bersuara~

"Ahahaha! Iya aku akan bangun, Jongdae-ah! Hahah—Hentikan dulu~" Seru Minseok. Jongdae yang merasa 'berhasil' membuat hyung tersayangnya itu bangun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huah! Begitu dong, Hyungku tersayaaangg~" Seru Jongdae lalu Ia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dari tubuh Minseok dan membiarkan namja manis itu bebas.

"Kau ini! Licik sekali~!" Sahut Minseok seraya menggembungkan pipinya imut. Jongdae yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat menelan liurnya berat. Melihat Minseok seperti itu, sama saja seperti sebuah ujian untuk Jongdae.

"Jangan begitu, Hyung! Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu!" Ucap Jongdae tak terduga.

"Mwoya?!"

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Minseok saja yang kaget akan ucapan Jongdae tadi, ternyata Jongdae sendiri saja kaget. Mulutnya tadi bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa Ia suruh. Minseok merona dan Jongdae menunduk malu.

"Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda, kok, Hyung!" Ujar Jongdae tertawa canggung. Lalu hening mulai menguasai keduanya.

"Ummh.. Hyung mau minum kopi? Yaa.. setidaknya kopi dapat membantu hyung untuk tahan hingga jam dua belas," Tawar Jongdae yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Minseok hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan tawaran dongsaengnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, namja manis itu berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamar. Sedangkan Jongdae, dia hanya mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

Ruang tengah ternyata ramai oleh Sehun-Luhan, Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Kris-Tao yang tengah melihat film horor. Entah itu film apa, Jongdae dan Minseok merasa tidak pernah mengenal film itu. Tunggu sebentar, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan Yixing kemana?

"Hei. Kalian belum tidur ternyata! Ayo bergabung disini!" Ajak Si Rusa China yang memegang predikat sebagai Visual EXO-M itu kepada ChenMin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan tentunya mereka kaget saat tiba-tiba disapa Luhan seperti itu.

"Hehehe.. Iya, Luhannie~" Balas Minseok sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan. "Oh, ya, nanti kami akan bergabung, kok! Tenang saja. Namun, kami ingin ke dapur dulu," Lanjut Minseok. Luhan hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan Tetua EXO namun wajah _maknae_ EXO itu. Minseok lantas segera menarik Jongdae untuk segera pergi ke dapur.

"Hati-Hati Disana!" Pesan Chanyeol dan Sehun serempak. Entah apa yang dimaksud dalam kalimat bereka berdua itu. Dan hal anehnya, mereka lalu menyerigai usai mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, Mau Minseok ataupun Jongdae, mereka sama-sama tidak mendengar ucapan duo Tiang EXO-K itu.

Di ruang makan, ternyata oh ternyata, ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang sedang berpangkuan di salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan. Jika di lihat lebih detail, mereka ternyata juga sedang membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa itu judulnya. Mereka terlihat cuek pada teriakan teriakan dari ruang tengah. Ckckck, dasar.. kalau sudah di mabuk cinta, Dunia bagaikan milik mereka berdua saja.

"Mereka mesra banget, ya, hyung?" Tutur Jongdae sedikit iri. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak Iri dengan kedekatan dua sejoli itu? Lengan Joonmyeon yang melingkari pinggang mungil Yixing dan Yixing yang duduk menyamping di atas kedua paha Joonmyeon serta kedua tangannya Ia lingkarkan pada punggung lebar Joonmyeon sebagai pegangan. Terlihat... Romantis, bukan?

"Iyalah. Kau iri, Jongdae-ah? Hahaha!" Tanya Minseok seraya tertawa –dengan pelan tentunya—mengejek Jongdae yang memang masih berstatus_ sexy free and single_ (Padahal dia juga, haha). Jongdae hanya tersenyum saat Minseok mengatakan hal itu. Dia akui, Dia _memang_ Iri.

Mereka berdua yang telah puas melihat keromantisan SuLay pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju dapur

"Ummhh.. Jongin-ahh.."

"YA AMPUN KAISOO! INGAT INGAT HIDUP CUMA SATU KALIII~!" Jerit Minseok heboh saat dia mendapati KaiSoo yang kini tengah bercumbu liar di pojok dapur. Mendengar jeritan Minseok yang pastinya sangat cempreng itu pun membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan segera mendorong Kekasihnya menjauh. Jangankan Kyungsoo, Jongdae saja sampai terlonjak dan hampir terjatuh saking keras dan cemprengnya jeritan Minseok tadi. Pake nyanyi lagunya Wali pula *eh?

"A-Ah? Hallo, Minseok hyung!" Sapa Kyungsoo seraya merapikan kaos _baby blue_ nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat—eumh.. _You-Know-What_—tadi. Ia tak memperdulikan Jongin yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena dirinya yang menabrak kulkas/? Yang ada dibelakangnya tadi. Dan itu pasti sangatlah sakit :v

"Ummh... Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Minseok yang merasa bersalah.

"Aniya, hyung. Memang hyung ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan santun. Dia pun akhirnya membantu Jongin yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi wajah—pura-pura—kesakitan dan memelas bak anak kecil yang kehilangan Ibunya itu. Namun, saat Jongin mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tadi, matanya melotot, sepertinya namja hitam itu ingin memprotes, tapi tidak bisa mengutarakannya.

"Kita.. mau membuat kopi, Iya, kan Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyenggol sikut Jongdae. Jongdae tersentak kaget sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan kikuk meng-iya-kan pernyataan yang Minseok sebut tadi.

"Oh! Bagaimana jika aku yang membuatkannya untuk kalian? Dan.. Oh! Juga member yang lainnya?!" Tawar Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat. Sementara itu, Mata Jongin membulat.

"Bo—"

"ANIYA!" Minseok, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan 'Suaramu-Kurang-Keras-Bro' dan diiringi dengan _fokerface _mereka. Salahkan saja Jongin yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti mengetahui Kyungsoo-NYA direbut paksa oleh Chanyeol –Okeh, ini melenceng—apalagi dengan suaranya yang _terlalu pantas_ untuk berteriak keras seperti itu. Jongin pun tidak merasa malu atau apa dilihat oleh 3 hyungnya. Dia malah mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo dan Ia berbisik. ChenMin hanya saling pandang, menerka-nerka apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya Ampun, Kim Jong In! Ini malam tahun baru, Pelis, Deh!" Seru Kyungsoo tak percaya akan perkataan—Atau—Permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah Chagiya~" Rayu Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tegas. Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi Obat Nyamuk diantara KaiSoo itu pun saling tatap. _Mereka ngomong apasih?_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Mmh, Kyungsoo... Kita bisa buat sendiri kopinya, kok," Tutur Jongdae.

"Aaah~ Tidak-Tidak! Biar aku saja! Jongin-ah! Kau ke ruang tengah sana! Kita lanjutkan hal itu besok saja, oke?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang terkesan 'Mengusir' Jongin dari dapur.

"Aish, kau jahat, Chagi..," Ujar Jongin yang seketika langsung merasa _heartbreaker_ yang mendalam *apasih*. Dan pada akhirnya pula, Namja itu menuruti permintaan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Maafkan Jongin, ya? Dia masih kecil, jadi yaaa... Jiwa _Childish_ nya masih ada.." Kyungsoo mulai mengajak bicara Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya mengunci mulut mereka rapat rapat. "Kalian bisa menunggunya di Ruang Tengah. Nanti akan kuantar, tenang saja," Lanjut Kyungsoo. Lalu namja itu segera mengambil 12 cangkir dan ia letakkan di nampan.

"Ah.. maaf, kami jadi merepotkanmu, Kyungsoo-ah," Ucap Minseok merasa tidak Enak.

"Ne, tak masalah, hyung," Balas Kyungsoo. Minseok melirik Jongdae dan Jongdae melirik Minseok. Oh, jadi mereka sekarang memulai acara saling lirik, eoh?—Oke, ini gapenting. Sedetik kemudian, Minseok segera menarik tangan Jongdae untuk pergi ke Ruang Tengah alias Ruang Keluarga.

"Kyaaa~!" Minseok dan Jongdae yang baru saja sampai di Ruang tengah pun segera menutup telinga mereka masing-masing secara spontan saat mendengar suara jeritan melengking itu.

"Aaah! Jongin-ah! KAU MENGAGETKANKU, PABBO!" Jerit Tao lalu namja panda itu memukul kepala Jongin dengan sangat menghayati—coret, _Menyayangi_—nya. Jangan tanya bagaimanakah rasanya, oke? Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah PR bagi kalian—Oke. Ini melenceng lagi.

Sebenarnya, Apa yang terjadi?

Ohh.. tadi Jongin HANYA diam-diam menggelitiki kaki maknae EXO-M itu. Oh, baiklah, siapa yang tidak menjerit keras saat kau tengah menonton film horor, lalu kakimu tiba-tiba digelitiki oleh seseorang—atau mungkin hantu?

"Jongin! Kau apakan _My Baby Panda_?!" Sang Naga a.k.a. Pemilik Sah Huang Zi Tao itu pun tak hanya tinggal diam saat maknaenya itu hampir saja menangis ketakutan saat Jongin melakukan hal itu tadi.

"Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa kok.."

"AWAS BELAKANGMU, RINSOO-AH!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari Televisi 29 Inchi itu... dan disusul dengan jeritan yang keluar dari seluruh—hampir—member EXO. Sungguh, Ruang Tengah pada saat itu bagaikan sebuah pasar yang mau digrebek Sat Pol PP.

"YA AMPUN! KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM, EOH?!" Jerit Joonmyeon yang entah orang itu datang dari mana. Di belakangnya ada Yixing yang berdiri melihatnya yang tengah murka. Dan saat Sang Leader marah, keributan di ruang tengah pun berhenti. Eih? Kok bisa? Ternyata oh ternyata... mereka menutup mulutnya hanya satu hal, _Supaya uang bulanan mereka tidak dipotong oleh leader mereka yang kaya uang namun miskin tinggi/? _

"NAH GINI, KAN, ENAK!" Komen Joonmyeon. Namun saat Ia akan berbalik menuju ruang makan, jidatnya bertabrakkan dengan jidat Yixing yang ada dibelakangnya tadi.

"Auh~! _Appo, _Joonmyeonie~" Rintih Yixing sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang—mungkin—benjol itu. Joonmyeon pun ikut-ikutan mengelus jidat kekasih hatinya itu dengan mesra. Bahkan karena terlalu manisnya mereka, ke-10 member yang lainnya pun hanya cengo melihat mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik, Yixing chagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon seraya tersenyum manis. Namun secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, tangan Joonmyeon yang tengah mengelus jidat Yixing pun ditepis oleh si empunya jidat, Yixing sendiri. Oh, ada apakah gerangan? Akankah Joonmyeonlang kaya akan diputuskan oleh Sang Calon Istrinya? _Eng ing eng/?_

"Kamu siapa, ya..?"

GUBRAAAKKK!—dan seluruh member pun ber-GUBRAK bersamaan.

"Kyaaa~! Setaaaannn!" –tidak-tidak... itu bukan suara Joonmyeon ataupun member lainnya. Lalu suara siapakah itu? Masa iya setan teriak setan/? Ternyata, itu mah suaranya si RinSoo di Televisi... Rinsoo siapa? Heuh, jangan kepo deh :v

Hening beberapa detik.

"Itu, ya, ge, yang namanya pocong?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk kearah televisi yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah/? Pocong yang sedang melompat-lompat mengejar si RinSoo tadi. Eh, tunggu dulu... memangnya ada Pocong di Korea?

"Pocong? Memangnya kalian tengah menonton film apaan?" Tanya Jongdae bingung. Baginya, kata 'Pocong' terdengar asing ditelinganya. Apakah itu sebuah makanan?

"Film ini, hyung," Ujar Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seraya menyerahkan plastik bungkus DVD eceran/? Itu pada Jongdae. Mata Jongdae melebar membaca judulnya.

"사랑해요 난 보총 넌 잔다" /? Atau secara bahasa Indonesia sih artinya, "Aku Cinta Kamu. Aku Pocong, Kamu Janda" /?. Mungkin, ini adalah serial film horor Indonesia yang di-bahasa-Korea-kan, ya? .-.

"Hah? Ini kan yang main Julia Perez ama Caisar Yekaes/? Itu bukan sih?" Timpal Jongdae dengan wajah yang _speechless_. Eih, mengapa Jongdae bisa kenal dengan artis-artis di Indonesia? Bahkan kenapa dia kenal Caisar? Jangan jangan dia penggemar gelap/? Joget Caisar? *eh?

"Waduh, Jadi Ceweknya itu Julia Perez toh? Pantas saja sekseh bingits..." Ujar Jongin yang mulai ada tanda-tanda ke-yadong-annya/? Haduh naak~ Kapan kau tobat? :v

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kkamjong?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Entah anak itu nongol darimana. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi 12 cangkir berisi kopi—jangan bayangkan seberapa besar ukuran nampan itu, okeh? :v

"Eh, ada Kyungsoo hyung rupanya~" Ujar Jongin kaget. Diapun nyengir nyengir geje karena merasa dirinya sudah tertangkap basah oleh kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Item!?" Ulang Kyungsoo usai namja pendek itu—coret namja mau tinggi itu meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang ada di ruang tengah itu. 10 member yang lainnya pun segera menyambar cangkir masing-masing tak memperdulikan Jongin yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tadi bilang apa? Aku enggak bilang apa-apa, kok hyung~ Iya kan, Sehunnie?" Tanya Jongin seraya menyikut Sehun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk.." Sehun yang tadinya akan menelan cairan berwarna hitam itu pun tersedak saat Jongin menyikutnya dengan keras. Ckckck... ngenesnya dirimu, Oh Sehun~

"Sehunna? Kau tak apa?" Dan Sang Bidadari Cantiknya pun membantunya yang mirip seperti seseorang yang terkena kanker paru-paru lagi sekarat itu dengan memberikan segelas air putih—tentunya bukan kopi lagi. Sehun menerimanya seraya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Luhan.

"Dia tadi bilang kalau Julia Perez-Noona sekseh, hyung," Jawab Tao yang sepertinya tengah menyimpan dendam pada visual EXO yang paling hitam itu *eh. Mata Jongin melebar saat mendengar jawaban Tao yang terlalu frontal itu.

"Ti-Tidak, kok, H-hyung..." Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja kau mengelak Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo telah memancarkan aura-aura negatifnya. Jadi lebih baik kau megakuinya sebab bohong itu dosa, Kaka~ *IniNgomongApa - -"

"Jongin. Ikut. Aku. Ke. Kamar." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin usai mengucapkan kalimat dengan penuh penekanan itu menuju ke kamar mereka. Hening sesaat. Lalu 2 detik kemudian terdengarlah suara jeritan histeris. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Hanya mereka dan Tuhan-lah yang tau.

"Ckckck... Biarkan saja mereka berkreasi saja—YA TUHAN, RINSOO-SSI! BISA-BISANYA KAMU CIUMAN SAMA POCONG ITU, SIH?!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris. Err.. sepertinya dia terlalu menghayati film deh.

"Apa? Apa? Oh.. Jadi itu yang dinamakan Ciuman, ya, Hyung?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Ya Ampun! Kau terlalu kecil untuk melihat hal seperti itu, Tao-yya!" Cegah Joonmyeon lalu dengan segera Ia menutup kedua mata Tao dengan tangannya, meninggalkan Sang kekasih hatinya yang masih kebingungan mencari jati dirinya/?

"Waw~ Mereka kok bisa-bisanya ciuman dikuburan yang serem kek gitu, ya?" Guman Sehun heran. Ya, memang Si Rinsoo ama Si Pocong/? Tengah ciuman di kuburan usai mereka bermain kejar-kejaran/?

"Kau juga masih belum cukup umur, Maknae!" Seru Kris lalu dengan sigap segera menutup mata official maknae EXO itu.

"Luhannie Hyung juga~" Ujar Sehun lalu menutup mata uke tersayangnya yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau juga Chanyeol!" Seru Joonmyeon pada namja yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu yang sepertinya malah menghayati/? Adegan ciuman itu. _Leader_ yang kekurangan tinggi badan/? itu pun segera menutup mata Namja bermarga Parkitu.

"Baekkie Jugaa~~~ "

"Ish, kalian berdua juga!" Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan perilaku kedua _leader _dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara itu pun juga segera menutup mata duo _leader_ itu.

"Mereka ngapain...?" Tanya Yixing yang sepertinya sudah mulai ingat/? Dengan lingkungannya. Ia pun menatap Televisi yang masih menayangkan adegan Rinsoo dan Pocong ciuman itu. Astaga~ mereka kuat banget ya ciuman selama itu?

"Eh, Junmyeonnie, kita pernah melakukan hal itu, bukan? Bahkan yang lebih panas juga pernah, bukan?" Tutur Yixing dengan polosnya. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya pun langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. Kekasihnya terlalu jujur.

"Eh?"

"Kau juga masih polos, ge~" Ungkap Tao lalu berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan mata Yixing itu—Ingatlah, matanya masih ditutup oleh Joonmnyeon, okeh?

Dan kini mereka saling menutup mata teman mereka -,-

Namun, kok terasa janggal? Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Kris dan Yixing. Kenapa hanya ada delapan orang saja? Ah, iya, ditambah KaiSoo yang sedang di kamar mereka—entah apa yang mereka perbuat disana.

Kalau ditambah dengan KaiSoo, berarti Sepuluh bukan? Bukankah EXO ada Duabelas member, ya?

Usut punya usut, Kawan. Sebelum kegilaan itu berlanjut lebih lama dan pastinya akan lebih gila lagi, Minseok segera menyeret Jongdae menuju kamar mereka—dengan jatah kopi mereka pastinya.

Brak!

"Mereka gila," Ungkap Minseok yang diikuti oleh helaan nafas panjang. Dia meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas meja ditengah-tengah tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Jongdae—jangan kira walau mereka adalah _roomate, _mereka punya ranjang sendiri— sebelum pada akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya kearah kasur kesayangannya.

"Memang," Balas Jongdae. Namja yang lebih muda itu pun ikut meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sebelah cangkir milik hyungnya itu. "Apakah kau baru sadar, hyung?" Lanjut Jongdae. Minseok terkekeh.

"Hahaha... Aku telah sadar akan hal itu dari zaman dahulu kala, Jongdae-ah~" Ujar Minseok geli. "Hanya saja mereka semakin aneh," Lanjut Minseok dengan tersenyum geli. Lalu namja berpipi bakpao itu meraih guling lalu memeluknya.

"Hahaha~" Jongdae pun ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang memang ada benarnya itu. Ia melirik Minseok yang kini mulai menutup matanya. Tawa Jongdae pun berhenti seketika. "Eih, Minseok hyung... kau... tak berpikir untuk tidur, kan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan was was.

"Nggh..."

"Hyung?"

"Aku masih hidup, Jongdae-ya,"

"Jangan Tidur, pelis."

"Kita tidak akan mati juka kita tertidur,"

"Tapi kita akan melewatkan perayaan tahun baru, hyung,"

"Kita juga akan tetap hidup jika melewatkan perayaan tahun baru,"

"HYUNG! KENAPA PEMBICARAANYA MENJADI NGELINDUR GINI SIH?!" Seru Jongdae yang memang sudah memasang wajah '-_-"' mengingat jawaban Minseok yang mulai nyasar ke arah 'Hidup' dan 'Mati'

"Sudahlah. Biarkan hyung tidur dengan tenang, Jongdae~"

"HYUNG! HYUNG INI MANUSIA, KAN? BUKAN ARWAH PENASARAN, KAN? HUWEEE~ MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU DIMASA LAMPAU! JANGAN BUN—"

Pletak!

"Aku. Manusia. Kim. Jong. Dae." Potong Minseok dengan penuh penekanan usai ia menjitak kepala Jongdae dengan buku yang berjudul '_Kamu Siapa? Aku Siapa?_' yang tebalnya hampir dua centi itu yang kebetulan ada di meja sebelahnya.

"Appo, hyung~"

"Salahmu! Masa hyungnya sendiri disamakan dengan Arwah penasaran!"

"Ya habis kata-kata hyung mirip seperti kata kata arwah penasaran yang masih belum tenang di alam akhirat," Balas Jongdae dengan watadosnya. Minseok memutar matanya kesal. Dongsaengnya ini memang aneh-aneh saja.

"Please, Jongdae, hyung mau tidur sebentaaar saja.." Pinta Minseok lalu kembali bergelung pada selimut tersayangnya.

"Ya ampun, hyung! Kurang satu jam tigapuluh menit lagi, kok!" Ujar Jongdae dengan wajah malas.

"Masa bodoh"

"Memang kafein kopi tadi tidak membantumu, hyung?" Tanya Jongdae lalu melirik dua cangkir kopi di meja.

"Kau kira aku tadi meminumnya?"

JDER.

"JADI HYUNG BELUM MEMINUMNYA?!" Jerit Jongdae kaget. Minseok pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau boleh kaget. Tapi, APAKAH KAU TAK BISA WOLES SEDIKIT?! Ingatlah suaramu itu menggelegar di telingaku tau! Apalagi saat kau berteriak seperti itu tadi!" Rutuk Minseok.

"Hyuuung~~ Ayolah~ Kau harus meminumnya—"

"Ah! Kau mau meracuniku, ya?!"

"Hah?! Ti-Tidaaakk!"

"Oh... atau kau memberikan obat perangsang di kopiku, ya?!" Tuduh Minseok. Namja itu melirik ke arah Jongdae sengit.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH, HYUUUNGG! AKU MASIH PHOLOOOSSS!" Seru Jongdae dengan –lagi lagi—tidak wolesnya. "Aku bukan Jongin yang nafsuan! Mana mungkin Aku tega kek gitu.." Elak Jongdae. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Pikirannya pun ngelantur membayangkan dirinya dan Minseok melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan Minseok hyung yang—Eih? Kenapa Jongdae jadi mesum gini?

"Mungkin saja kalian bersekongkol"

"Ya Ampun! Ayolaah... aku tidak mau melewatkan perayaan tahun baru ini tanpamu, hyung~!" Rayu Jongdae.

"Tahun depan masih bisa, Jongdae-ah"

"Tapi, kan terlalu lamaaa~" Rengek Jongdae lalu memukul-mukul tubuh Minseok manja.

"Aish! Baiklah~!" Dan pada akhirnya yang lebih tua-lah yang harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda, kan?

"Ayo kita _cheers_, hyung!" Ajak Jongdae sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya tinggi-tinggi, meminta supaya Minseok membalas ajakannya.

"Kau mau minum air mineral merek _Cheers_, Dae-ah? (?)" Tanya Minseok yang sedikit ngelatur lagi -,-. Ia pun segera duduk dan meraih cangkir kopi yang tersisa di meja lalu segera membenturkan permukaan cangkirnya dengan cangkir Jongdae atau yang kita kenal dengan sebutan melakukan '_Cheers'_.

_ Gulp.._

Usai melakukan '_Cheers_', mereka bersama-sama meneguk cairan hitam pekat itu yang sudah mulai mendingin. Dalam hati, Minseok berdoa supaya kopinya itu masih bersih nan suci tanpa ada obat aneh didalamnya.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apakah masih mengantuk?" Tanya Jongdae sambil melirik Xiumi yang masih saja meneguk kopinya itu.

"Ummh... Entahlah,"—Singkat, padat, jelas, dan tak tentu.

"Oh Ayolah, hyuuung~ Katakan jika kau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi!" Pinta Jongdae dengan pasrahnya karena hyungnya yang satu ini masih saja ingin pergi ke alam mimpi dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi," Jawaban Minseok membuat mata Jongdae berbinar-binar. _Akhirnya!_ Desis Jongdae dalam hati. Ia jadinya ingin joget Oplosan saja/?

"Benarkah hal itu, hyung?!" Seru Jongdae dengan jiwa dan semangat 45.

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Aku telah mengabulkannya..."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin aku bilang 'Aku tidak mengantuk lagi', bukan? Nah, tadi sudah kuucapkan," Jongdae yang sadar jika idenya masih gagal dan malah dikerjai oleh hyungnya pun langsung uring-uringan/? Enggak jelas.

"ASDFGHJKL! QWERTYUIOP! ZXCVBNM!" Seru Jongdae kesal dengan bahasa yang sulit diterjemahkan. Ia bahkan sampai teganya memukuli bantal yang entah ia dapat darimana. Bantal yang malang~

"JADI HYUNG TIDAK BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGANTUK?!"

"Apa? Bahasamu sulit untuk kuterjemahkan, Jongdae!"

"JADI HYUNG MASIH MENGANTUK?!" ulang Jongdae dengan bahasa yang sederhana, efektif, singkat, padat dan jelas. Minseok pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan polos.

"APAH?! ASDFGHJKL!" Dan lagi-lagi Jongdae uring-uringan. Kalau ini, dia sampai berguling-guling dilantai lalu memukul-mukul bantal yang tak berdosa itu dan menggigit-gigitnya. Bahkan ia sempat mencakar tembok—oke. Ini terlalu lebay dan alay.

"Hoamh.. kau seperti orang tidak waras, Jongdae-ah... Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika kafein kopi tidak merimbas apapun padaku?" Sahut Minseok yang hanya dapat melihat dongsaengnya yang –mungkin—gila itu.

"IYA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS HANYA UNTUK MENCARI CARA SUPAYA HYUNG TIDAK TERTIDUUURR!" Jerit Jongdae yang Heboh Sendiri.

"Bagus. Besok aku akan menelpon pihak Rumah Sakit Jiwa.." Balas Minseok dengan tega lalu Ia kembali memeluk guling tersayangnya.

"Ya Ampun, Minseok hyung! Please~ Aku mohon untuk segenap jiwaku—"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi lebay bin alay begini, Eoh?" Jongdae yang mendengarnya pun meghentikan kalimatnya. Ia memutar matanya malas.

"Tolong, untuk sekali ini, Tahun ini saja. Kau kan 2 tahun kemarin sudah melewatkan Pergantian Tahun. Jadi hitung-hitung pengalaman pertamamu, untuk dapat merayakan pergantian tahun dengan kita—EXO!" Jelas Jongdae.

"..."

"Baiklah, hyung. Terserah kau saja. Aku akan bergabung dengan member yang lain di ruang tengah." Ujar Jongdae yang pada akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

GREB!

"Apa Imbalannya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa imbalannya jika aku dapat menahan kantukku hingga nanti tengah malam, Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok dengan serigaian di wajahnya. Tangannya perlahan menarik lengan Jongdae—yang tadi ia tahan itu—hingga tubuh namja dengan suara emas itu mendekat kearahnya.

"A-Apa, hyung?"

"Aku tadi bilang, apa imbalan darimu jika aku dapat menahan rasa kantukku ini?" Tanya Minseok dengan serigaian yang masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus lengan Jongdae dengan pelan. Jongdae menegak salivanya berat.

"U-Uh Entahlah"

"Benarkah itu Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada yang menggoda.

"I-Iya—Ahh~" Desah Jongdae saat tiba-tiba saja Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae sehingga namja itu terjatuh dan menindihi Minseok.

"E-eh? H-hyung?"

"Apa imbalan untukku jika aku berhasil, Kim Jong Dae-ahh?" Tanya Minseok dengan desahan yang... ugh... sangat seksi di telinga Jongdae. Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Demi apa hyungnya itu begitu seksi dan menggoda sekarang.

"A-aku—ahh.. mungkin aku akan..." Jongdae Menyerigai sebelum akhirnya Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok yang ada di bawahnya.

Semakin dekat... bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas lawan mainnya. Jongdae menutup matanya sembari memiringkan wajahnya. Bibirnya sudah siap untuk 'menyerang' bibir mungil Minseok. Melihat Jongdae yang tampaknya sudah tergoda itu, Minseok menyerigai lebar.

BUGH!

"Aduuh!"

"Dasar Mesum! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Tuan Kim?" Tanya Minseok remeh. Ia menatap Jongdae yang tengah jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan serigaian puas. _Yang benar saja, Kim Jong Dae, aku tak mungkin memberikan keperawananku/? Untukmu.. setidaknya __bukan__ sekarang..._ Batin Minseok geli.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Oh... Tadi Minseok HANYA menendang Jongdae supaya namja itu menjauh darinya. Dan juga untuk menggagalkan niat Jongdae yang mau menciumnya itu tadi.

"B-Bu-Bukan begitu—aish... kan hyung yang—aish!" Jongdae bingung sendiri ingin menjelaskan apa kepada hyungnya itu sebelum Minseok mencapnya sebagai Namja Mesum.

"Hahaha... Lupakan. Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang tengah!" Ajak Minseok pada Jongdae masih betah terduduk di lantai kamar mereka. Dengan rintihan kesakitan tentunya. Ya ampun itu pasti sakit. Sudah di tendang di bagian perut, jatuh pula dengan kasar di lantai. Ckckck... Apalah Salah seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Eh? Baiklah..." Jongdae mengikuti Minseok yang telah membuka pintu kamar.

Ruang tengah kini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelum Jongdae dan Minseok tinggalkan. Oh, bukan Televisi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, namun para member yang menghilang entah kemana. Jadi, dapat dibilang Ruang Tengah sedang sepi.

"Tumben sepi..." Komen Jongdae saat Ia telah melihat situasi Ruang Tengah. Sepi~. Minseok yang tau jika ruang tengah itu kosong tak ada orang selain dirinya dan Jongdae, Dia langsung melompat ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Jongdae yang melihat aksi aneh Minseok hanya menggeleng-geleng dan ikut mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Mengapa malah film ini, hyung?" Tanya Jongdae yang _sweatdrop_ saat menatap Yixingar televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara satu saudara dengan acara 'Masih Dunia Lain'/?

"Aku selalu tak bisa tidur jika melihat sesuatu yang horor, Jongdae." Sahut Minseok tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah Yixingar kaca.

"Tapi... hyung, acara ini kan—"

"Ssstt! Diam! Dia sudah mulai merasa gak PW/?" Potong Minseok. Jongdae hanya menghela nafas dan memaksakan matanya untuk menatap acara yang baginya membosankan itu. _Ini akan terasa sangaaaat lama~_ batinnya.

"Jongdae..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Jongdae-ah...?" Jongdae mulai menggeliat.

"HOY KIM JONGDAE!" Jongdae bergerak gelisah. Ia merasa terganggu dengan seruan itu.

"_Ah~ Fasterr~ Ahh!_"—Eh?

"_F*ck_! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYENTUH—Eh, Minseok hyung?" Jongdae pun mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat Minseok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Dan juga... dengan pakaian yang masih komplit melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jongdae~ Kau dengar, kan?" Bisik Minseok pelan. Jongdae mengusap matanya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding berbentuk kotak yang ada di sana. Jam 23.15. hampir mendekati tengah malam.

"_Ahh~ Shit! Di situhh.. Argh!"_

ChenMin saling pandang. _Sialan. Siapa sih yang beraninya melakukan 'itu' di malam tahun baru seperti saat ini?!_ Batin Jongdae yang mulai risih saat mendengar suara-suara aneh itu.

CKLEK!

"KYAAA! TIDAK MAU, JONGIIINN! JANGAN SEKARAAAAANGG!" Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kaisoo terbuka dan keluarlah Kyungsoo dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi itu.

"PLEASE HYUNG! ADIKKU SUDAH TERBANGUN, NIIIH! JEBAAAAL!"—Dan disusul dengan sang seme, Kim Jong In dibelakangnya. Mereka berlari menuju dapur.

"SIALAN! KAU APAKAN TAO, KRIS?!"

"EH?! KAU KENAPA, SOO?"

"DAPAT KAU HYUNG!"

"GEGE!"

"SUDAHLAH, JANGAN HIRAUKAN MEREKA~"

"KYAAAA!"

...

ChenMin hanya dapat _speechless_ melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah diseret-seret oleh Jongin menuju kamarnya dan juga bayangan KrisTao yang tengah melakukan _french kiss_. Lagi-lagi mereka mendapatkan sebuah tontonan gratis?

"TIDAAAAKK~!"

BRAAKK!

...

...

"Akhirnya berhenti juga," Sahut Minseok seraya menghembuskan nafas. Jongdae hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Hyung, keluar, yuk. Mungkin saja kembang api sudah muncul," Ajak Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk lalu segera menggandeng tangan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aku tak percaya kau yang membuatnya, Sehunnie~"

ChenMin pun berhenti berjalan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada HunHan yang sepertinya tengah berkencan di beranda halaman itu.

"Si Maknae nakal itu bisa seromantis itu, ya?" Bisik Jongdae takjub saat melihat meja dengan dua kursi yang telah di tempati oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Di atas meja, terletak sebuah lilin kecil sehingga membuat cahaya menjadi remang-remang. Belum lagi Sehun yang memegang lembut tangan Luhan. Minseok melirik Jongdae lalu tersenyum geli.

"Kau tau, Jongdae, Tadi aku melihat Joonmyeon dan Yixing menempati tempat itu sebelum mereka," Balas Minseok menahan tawa.

"Mwo?!" Anggapan Jongdae mengenai Sehun yang Romantis pun lenyap sudah. _Dasar maknae licik, mau maunya Si Luhan ama anak itu, ya? Apa Luhan di santet?_ Pikir Jongdae kesal yang merasa ter-PHP-Kan itu.

"Misi..." Tiba-tiba saja Minseok keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan nyelonong pergi melewati HunHan yang lagi lopek lopek itu. Sehun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran hyung tertuanya itu. Sedangkan Jongdae, namja itu pun segera bertindak untuk mengikuti langkah Minseok karena ia juga tak mau jadi saksi bisu, bahkan obat nyamuk bagi HunHan.

"Hyung—"

"Misi, yaa~" Ucap Jongdae setengah membungkuk lalu Ia mengejar Minseok yang telah cukupn jauh didepannya.

"Dasar Pengganggu!" Seru Sehun kesal karena dia merasa ChenMin telah menghancurkan momen berharganya dengan hyungnya ini.

"Apa?! Kau bilang aku pengganggu?! Oh, Oke. Fine. Lo, Gue, END!" Ujar Luhan kesal lalu Ia segera berdiri—berniat untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eh... Eh! Bu-bukan kamu, hyung!"—Tapi sayangnya, Luhan telah pergi duluan :v

"KAMPRET KAU, HYUNGIE!"

—Oke, kita biarkan saja Sang Maknae itu untuk uring-uringan sendiri.

"Itu, tuh Si SuLay!"Bisik Minseok sambil memandang punggung Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang tampaknya tengah ber-_lovely dovey_ itu—Dengan kepala Yixing yang ditumpukan pada pundak Joonmyeon dan tangan Joonmyeon yang melingkari pinggang ramping milik Yixing. Haduuh... Apa mungkin kopel ter-woles diantara 6 kopel EXO hanya mereka?

"Mereka kayaknya paling woles sendiri ya, hyung," ujar Jongdae pelan. Minseok hanya terkekeh. "Kau benar, Jongdaenie~ Sudahlah, jangan ganggu me—"

"AHHNN! JOONMYEON! KAU PEGANG APA BARUSAN TADI?!"

"—reka"

"Hmm.. Kayaknya kita harus beneran pergi deh," Ujar Jongdae syok saat tiba-tiba saja kini Yixing tengah berbaring dengan tidak elitnya di kursi panjang itu—dengan Joonmyeon diatas, tentunya. Jongdae pun segera menyeret Minseok ke halaman depan sebelum kegilaan SuLay berlanjut.

Hm.. jadi SuLay Diam diam menghanyutkan~

JDAR! JDAR! /?

"Jongdae, Lihat!" Ujar Minseok sambil menarik-narik baju Jongdae. Kepalanya mendongak sambil menatap puluhan kembang api yang bermekaran indah disana. Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus, kan?" Bisik Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Minseok tersenyum manis. Ia terlihat amat bahagia sekarang ini.

"Jongdae, sudah lama aku tak melihat hal seperti ini," ujar Minseok takjub. Sebuah senyuman manis kembali merekah dibibirnya. Jongdae melirik kearah Minseok yang masih menguncikan pandangannya pada puluhan kembang api dilangit. Jongdae dapat melihat jelas pantulan kembang api di manik cokelat indah Minseok.

"Apa lagi dengan orang yang kusayangi"—kalimat itu lolos dari bibir mungil Minseok.

"Eh?" Baik Jongdae maupun Minseok sendiripun tampak kaget. Minseok yang merasa bahwa dirinya yang telah salah bicara—atau sebut saja _keceplosan _itu pun menjadi merona.

"Me-memang aku tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Minseok gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongdae guna menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Jongdae curiga.

"Kau... bilang... Kau...Menyayangi_ku_?"

_Mati Kau! _Batin Minseok. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Minseok-ah!_ Batin Minseok. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, atau kalau bisa Ia ingin beradu dengan banteng.

"Uh~ Ya, Aku menyayangimu, sebagai seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya, tentunya," Elak Minseok. Ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan berharap supaya Jongdae tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut. Bisa-bisa dia mati karena merona.

"Benarkah? Jadi hyung tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku?" Minseok menggeleng kikuk. "Yaelaah~ Padahal aku juga sayang sama hyung~" Nada bicara Jongdae terdengar kecewa. DEG! Jantung Minseok bedegup kencang mendengarnya.

"I-Itu wajar ka—"

"Sebagai seorang _kekasih_. Bukan saudara,"

DEG! Apa yang dia bilang barusan?! Minseok menatap Jongdae yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Jongdae mata Jongdae berbinar tanpa menunjukkan bila Ia tengah berbohong. Manik cokelatnya itu... mengatakan bila ia tengah bersungguh sungguh sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa, Jongdae? Kau sakit, ya? Makanya jangan tidur larut malam! Jadinya kau mengigau seperti ini, kan?" Ujar Minseok berusaha untuk menepis pemikiran anehnya yang mengatakan bila Jongdae menyukai—err.. mencintainya.

"Tidak, hyung, Aku Serius!" Ujar Jongdae mantap. Minseok merona.

"Jadi," Jongdae meraih dagu Minseok lalu menghadapkan wajah manis itu supaya dapat menatapnya. "Apakah hyung mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?" Tanya Jongdae _to the point_.

"Entahlah," Balas Minseok lirih. Hatinya berdebar luar biasa dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Kenapa entahlah?" Tersirat nada kecewa dalam ucapan Jongdae. "Hyung.." Minseok menoleh dan—

CHUP~!

Jongdae mencium lembut bibir Minseok. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Mata Minseok melebar saat mendapat 'serangan' dadakan dari Jongdae. Deru nafas Jongdae terasa jelas di permukaan hidungnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan sangat-sangat-sangat dekat manik coklat Jongdae yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup itu. Jongdae terlihat menikmati ciuman itu. Mau tak mau, Minseok punikut menutup matanya dan mengikuti permainan Jongdae.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu," Ucap Jongdae usai Ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Minseok. Minseok sedikit kecewa saat Jongdae melepasnya secara sepihak. Namun detik selanjutnya, Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjawabnya bila aku mendapatkan hadiahku, Jongdae" Diam-diam namja yang lebih mungil itu tersenyum usil. Oh, apakah Minseok telah tertular jiwa evilnya Sehun? Oh, atau yang lebih parah, Ia tertular Ke-evil-an Kyuhyun, sunbae mereka?

"Hadiah? Hadiah untuk apa?" Minseok terkekeh melihat Jongdae yang menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia meraih kerah baju Jongdae lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jongdae. Lalu Ia mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hadiah karena aku sudah bisa merayakan pergantian Tahun dengan mu dan juga..." Minseok mendesah sehingga membuat Jongdae yang mendnegarnya menjadi panas-dingin sendiri. ".. dan untuk menembus kesalahanmu yang ternyata malah kau sendiri yang tertidur sebelum jam 12 malam," Lanjut dan diakhiri dengan menjilat cuping telinga Jongdae. _Sial_! Jongdae tersenyum—menyerigai.

"Haha, kau sedang meremehkanku, hyung? Jangan menggodaku bila kau tak mau mati," Balas Jongdae seraya menyerigai. Ia lalu mencium Minseok, menyesap bibir merah menggoda itu. Puas bermain dengan bibir, Jongdae pun beralih pada leher putih milik Minseok. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi permukaan leher itu. "Ahh~ Jongdaeehhh~ Kau Menggodakuuh~!"

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Tanya Jongdae disela-sela kegiatannya yang tengah mengecupi leher jenjang Minseok. Dahi Minseok mengernyit akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongdae.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku, hyung?"

"Tentu saja, sayang," Jawab Minseok. Ia tersenyum iseng.

_Set!_

"Ups, maaf, Tuan Kim... Aku 'Sengaja'," Balas Minseok menyerigai. Jongdae hanya mendesah saat Minseok yag sibuk mengelus-elus bagian selangkakangannya. Haduh.. sejak kapan Minseok menjadi mesum begini?

"Ahh... S-Sial.. Kau.. Kau mulai nakal, eoh?" Tanya Jongdae. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam desahan akibat ulah 'nakal' tangan Minseok. Minseok bukannya berhenti malah tertawa nista.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga harus kuhukum, _baby_~" Minseok pun meremas sesuatu yang sedari tadi Ia elus-elus itu sehingga membuat Jongdae memekik tertahan.

"Akh! Sial! Kau—ahn.. Mencoba bermain-main denganku, ya?!"

"Kalau Iya kenapa?" Tantang Minseok dengan wajah yang dibuat polos itu. Jongdae menyerigai sebelum akhirnya mengggendong Minseok menuju kamar mereka.

Yah... Sesuka mereka saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan dikamar nanti ~

–**END**–

Jangan tanya ini apa! (/.\\) Jangan bunuh saya karena endingnya nggantung gini :v SAYA GAKUAT #PLAK

Betewe ya. Ini FF jaman dahulu kala/? cuma males ngelanjutin aja :v dan sebuah keajaiban nih FF tamat. #tumpengan

Oh ya... jangan minta sequel ya :V

Oya, Selamat Tahun Baru Ya! :*

_Review ditunggu bro~_

Nutrijellu. 141231.


End file.
